


Night Tutoring

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Education Sex, F/F, Pearl and Connie loving, Sex Education, Underage Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Connie, wanting to make sure that she's a good enough partner for Steven, requests Pearl's help in her pursuit to become a more skilled partner in bed.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Pearl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Night Tutoring

Connie laid in bed, wearing her jeans and shirt, she didn’t feel like wearing anything else at the moment. She stared at the ceiling, her face red and her heart racing. She had planned this for a while now with Pearl, her very own private, after hours lesson.

She made sure to do it on a night where her mother and father would be working, so she would be home alone. It wouldn’t be so bad, if not for the nature of the lesson itself.

She wanted to be intimate with Steven and wanted to provide the best experience for him when the time came. She figured that if anyone knew about being intimate with other people, it would be Pearl, a gem that lived for thousands of years, she had to have some experience, right?

The vibrating of her phone removed her from her haze, prompting her to pick it up. It was from Pearl.

“Will be there in a few minutes.” The message said, making Connie shiver in excitement.

She told Pearl upfront about what she was asking from her a few days ago. She remembered how flustered and hesitant the gem seemed at the suggestion, but she appeared to be okay with it after some convincing.

Now all Connie could do was wait for her, her heart racing as she could only imagine what the other had in mind. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She really hoped this didn’t seem too invasive or whatnot. She just wanted to make sure she did a good job for Steven.

The sound of glass tapping snapped Connie out of her thoughts, making her look around her room worriedly. What was that? Where was it coming from?

The tapping came again, Connie looking in the direction of it to see that it was from her window. One glance and she saw that it was Pearl!

Her eyes widened as she rushed over to open the window for the lithe gem, watching as she slipped inside the room.

“You know, I could have opened the door for you, right? It’s not like anyone’s here.” She said, closing the window after the other hopped inside.

“Yes, but don’t you think sneaking in makes this a lot more fun?” Pearl asked with a chuckle, dusting herself off as she stepped in.

Connie smiled, relieved to see Pearl so calm about this, even if she wasn’t.

“Thanks for coming out here, I know this is all kind of weird for you.” Connie apologized rubbing the back of her head nervously.

“It is a bit bizarre, I’ll admit, but I’m more than happy to help you with your problem.” The pale gem assured, sitting on the bed, patting the spot next to her and waiting for Connie.

Once the young girl sat beside her, she looked up into the gem’s eyes, glancing down when she noticed that Pearl fazed her clothes off, leaving her naked.

Connie gasped and leaned back, surprised that Pearl was completely naked in front of her. “P-Pearl! What are you doing?”

“Well, we’ll both have to be naked for this anyway, yes? I figured we could go ahead and get started.” Pearl answered, watching Connie’s face flush dark red.

“Does it bother you?” Pearl asked worriedly, “I’m sorry if I got ahead of myself.”

“N-No! It’s fine! You’re right, we’re going to eventually get naked anyway.” She said, clearing her throat as she began to strip in front of the other gem. She tossed her shirt and jeans off first, her bare chest on display, as well as her pantied crotch.

Pearl couldn’t help but stare, admiring the young human’s slender, toned form. It was clear that all these years of training her have paid off.

“Stars, Connie, you look amazing.” She remarked with a blush.

Connie gasped softly, not expecting such blunt, honest praise from her teacher. “Thanks, Pearl. I suppose I have you to thank for it.” She chuckled, leaning down to grab her panties, pulling them down her legs and revealing her unshaven cunt to the slender gem.

“I hope the hair isn’t an issue.” She remarked, noting the other’s staring at it.

Pearl couldn’t help but remark at all the times that she happily and eagerly shoved her face into Rose’s bush and loving every second of it.

“Not at all.” She assured, looking up at her face with a grin, reassuring Connie.

The young girl sat back down on the bed, naked alongside her tutor. She looked up at her expectantly, ready for whatever lesson she had for her.

“Now, first off, we’re going to be learning proper oral techniques, starting with kissing.” She clutched Connie’s chin softly, tilting the young girl’s head up towards her own.

Connie could feel her face heating up at the feeling of the other’s soft yet affirming touch. She watched as Pearl leaned towards her, the feeling of her lips edging closer and closer to her own. She never thought she would be in this type of situation, but she was perfectly okay with it. She felt the other’s soft, smooth lips against her own, making her freeze up in surprise.

Pearl’s lips felt as soft and seductive as her skin, everything Connie had hoped for. All she could do is let Pearl kiss her, too nervous and flustered to respond for a few seconds.

She knew that she liked girls, and even talked with Steven about it, though the subject of the gems she knew would make him feel awkward, so she yielded on that. Regardless, she couldn’t deny that the feeling of the other’s lips on her own made Connie feel warm inside.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, Connie kissed Pearl back, humming softly as she slipped her tongue in the other’s mouth.

Pearl’s eyes widened at this, surprised that Connie was already starting to take the initiative. She responded with her own light blue tongue caressing Connie’s pink one, wrapping it around the slick appendage, her mouth opened as their tongues embraced. She couldn’t help but panted hotly as she cradled Connie’s head in her hands, eyes half-lidded as she tasted her tongue, her own metaphorical heart racing as well.

Connie gasped hotly and deeply as she kissed Pearl back, her wet tongue circling around and wrapping around Pearl’s as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Who would have thought it would be so exhilarating to do this? She then leaned suddenly against the other as shoved her tongue in Pearl’s mouth, now tasting inside it.

The gem allowed this intrusion, her hands beginning to explore the young human’s body as she did. She couldn’t help but silently admire the feeling of the other’s muscles as her hands caressed her body, traveling from her shoulders to her back, and even to her stomach. A sense of pride washed over her, feeling somewhat responsible for it.

Connie was the first to pull her mouth away, panting hotly and deeply as she looked into the other gem’s eyes. Pearl was gifted with not being able to breathe, unlike herself. Her mouth hung agape as she couldn’t help but stare at the white gem, drool dripping from the bottom of her lip, whose drool it was, she didn’t know or care.

“Well, it would appear that you are already pretty efficient in terms of kissing intimately.~” She remarked, hands still resting on the other’s stomach, a smile on her face as she did.

Connie gaped up at Pearl, her eyes half lidded, and her pussy dripping wet with arousal. She was already anticipating the next lesson.

“Next, we will work on your stamina.” Pearl then began to lay on her stomach on the bed, lining her face up with Connie’s crotch before she suddenly began to assault her cunt with her aqua tongue.

“Ahhh!~” Connie cried out, not expecting such a sudden attack on her pussy. But she was totally not complaining about it.

She bit her lip so her moans wouldn’t slip, though it was just them, so she wasn’t sure why she bothered. Her hands gripped the sheets under her, trying to steady herself as she felt Pearl lapping at her faster and harder.

“Last as long as you can.” Pearl instructed, pulling away from Connie briefly as she did. She could feel herself becoming wet as well, doing her best to resist the urge to touch herself as she tasted Connie’s cunt in her mouth. She settled for humping against the bed to satisfy herself for the time being.

She looked up at Connie, watching as the young girl’s face contorted and twisted with pleasure, no doubt resisting the urge to orgasm right then and there.

Pearl could also taste the sweat running down Connie’s body, no doubt the product of the effort the young girl made to last this long. But she didn’t let up on her, if anything, she began licking deeper and faster inside Connie, humming softly to try and stimulate her more.

She could hear the change that made as she heard Connie’s moans get higher in pitch an volume, plus she began arching herself against Pearl, trying to push herself deeper against the gem’s mouth.

The gem was happy with Connie’s efforts so far, a smile on her face as her tongue slipped inside her more, making the young girl cry out more.

“P-Pearl! Please~ I’m so close!~” She practically begged, resist the urge to just shove Pearl deeper.

The gem didn’t respond, instead choosing to continue eating her out, bringing a hand up, her thumb starting to play with the girl’s clit.

She didn’t last long after that, the simple action causing Connie to climax almost immediately. She relished in the other’s cries of pleasure, feeling her squirt all over her face as she did. Her mouth opened as she eagerly swallowed the other’s climax, her rubbing starting to slow down as a result.

It was unlike anything she felt before. Pearl was clearly skilled in the ways of intimacy, and Connie knew she had a lot to learn from her. Her head was still swimming and her body was still aching slightly from the intensity of her climax. She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling as she was hoping to catch a small break. The gem had other plans, though.

She quickly got on her knees, legs spread as she straddled Connie’s crotch, her own wet cunt rubbing against Connie’s, making them both cry out in pleasure. Pearl took the initiative and began rubbing against her, moaning softly as she tribbed against the other.

Connie whimpered softly, now just looking up at Pearl, accepting what she was going to be put through.

“Wh-What is this supposed t-to train?” She asked, trying not to deter from the initial point of her visit.

“For fun~” Pearl responded with a knowing grin as she looked down at Connie. She could tell from the dark-skinned girl’s eyes that she was all for it as well.

“Ahhh!~” Connie cried out, feeling Pearl gyrate on top of her, right against her already sensitive sex. She reached up to take one of the other’s hands, holding it tightly as she began to grind back as well.

“S-So good, Pearl!~” She cried out, looking up at the other’s face, watching it twist in pleasure as well as both of them ground against each other’s cunts.

It was unlike anything Connie had experienced before, and she was loving every minute of it. Her core was on fire at the feeling of the gem’s own wet cunt being pressed against her own. Nerve ground against sensitive nerve as they were both whimpering and moaning on the bed, edging closer and closer to climax.

Connie gripped Pearl’s hand tighter, her moans becoming loud and shrill once more, signaling her oncoming climax.

“C-Connie! I’m gonna cum!” She warned, now starting to grind faster against her, causing Connie to practically shriek with pleasure. Even after her prior climax, she was ready and willing for another.

“Me too! Pearl! Peeeeearl!!” They both soaked each other with their orgasm, Pearl’s having a more blueish tint as it landed on Connie’s crotch and legs. Connie’s stained Pearl’s thighs as she climaxed against her, their bodies and fluids intermingling as the two rode their respective orgasms.

By the end of it, they were laying beside each other in bed, out of breath and pleasured beyond relief. Connie curled up against Pearl, head resting against her chest as she wrapped her arms around her.

A smile crept on Pearl’s face as she looked down at the young human, resting a hand on her head to pet her soothingly. She was so happy to share this moment with Connie, and to make her feel so good.

“Thank you, Pearl.” Connie spoke, turning up to look at her, her face flushed still as she grinned at her.

“Anything for you, my lovely student~” Pearl leaned down to peck Connie’s forehead, watching as the other dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in commissioning a writing piece from me, feel free to DM me on here, or visit my Twitter: https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
